


I Remember

by Kaitiedid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Can I get some love for Kara? Can I please get some love-, Comfort, F/M, Gen, She is a good Mom, Short One Shot, Some more domestic family stuff, Sorry Amber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiedid/pseuds/Kaitiedid
Summary: Some things can't be forgotten so easily.Alice has a nightmare about the past, Kara is a good mom trying her best, ft. Luther the gentle giant.





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet I wrote to distract myself from the pain of dead week :') I love Kara so much and I wanted to try writing something for her. She deserves so much love.   
> I listened to her main theme on a loop while doing this. If you haven't heard it yet, you should! A+ song for my girl

Part of her systems are constantly monitoring Alice, just in case. It usually hums in the background, occasionally pinging to let her know if her daughter’s baseline changes. It was one of the only upgrades she’d gotten since the revolution, and even if her processors complained about overworking sometimes, she doesn’t regret it one bit. 

When an alarm rouses her from stasis, she slips carefully out of bed to not wake Luther and hurries to Alice’s room down the hall. The house is shrouded in darkness and only her soft footsteps make any noise. That doesn’t mean anything though. Alice had learned to cry silently a long time ago. 

She pauses at the door. Her audio processors strain, and catch a sniffle, a muffled sob. Her heart breaks. 

“Alice?” she calls softly, knocking. “Can I come in?”

There’s rustling and then a quiet “yes”. 

She opens the door to find her curled up in the small pillow fort they’d made in the corner of her room. There are tear tracks down her cheeks, and she won’t meet Kara’s eyes. She shuffles papers out of the way, scooting over to make room.

“Can I come in there?” Alice nods. Kneeling, she ducks down, folding herself into the fort. Alice immediately crawls over, curling into her side. She draws her close, stroking her hair soothingly. 

“Bad dream?” she asks after Alice stops shaking. Another nod. “Do you want to talk about it? It could help.” She shakes her head, but looks towards the pile of papers next to her. “Can I look?” 

Once she has permission, she picks up the stack and organizes them to line up properly. She can feel Alice watching her, so she makes sure to not react badly to the pictures. The first is of the three of them sitting at the dinner table. They’re all smiling, and eating what looks to be spaghetti. Carefully, she sets it to the side. The next is much darker. Luther has disappeared, and Todd has appeared, standing next to them. It must have been a memory turned into a nightmare, because the next couple of drawings look almost exactly like the ones she’s found in the treasure box before she deviated. Todd raises his hand to Kara, and then she is on the floor, dismembered. There’s a lot more Thirium this time. The drawing of Alice is crying, big teardrops that mix with the puddles of her blood. The entire bottom half of the page is soaked in blue. 

She keeps her hand steady as she turns to the last one. Todd has lifted Alice from the table, and is carrying her out the door. 

She sets the stack off to the side, pulling Alice closer. “You know that won’t happen,” she says firmly, kissing the top of her head. “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know….” Alice pulls back enough to look at her, still holding on tight. She looks to be on the verge of crying again. The rest comes out in a rush. “I just… I don’t want to lose you again. I don’t want you to forget me again.”

It feels like someone has ripped out her Thirium pump. How can she say that won’t happen, when it has? Twice? She’s supposed to keep her safe and happy, not be the cause of her nightmares. 

“Alice…. Things are different now. We’re safe here.” 

Alice is still uncertain, there has to be  _ something _ . Something she can say that will reassure her, to dry those tears.

“Do you remember... when the bad man tried to make me forget you? Do you remember what happened?” She smooths her daughter’s hair, wipes the wetness from her cheeks. “I remembered  _ you _ . There’s no force on this earth that can keep me from you, Alice, not any more. And if anyone tried to take you from us, we would stop them.”

Tears well up in her eyes again, and then she’s hugging her tight around the middle. Kara holds her, rubbing soothing circles on her small back.

_ Kara? Is everything alright? _

She startles a little at Luther’s voice in her head, playing it off by shifting Alice to sit more comfortably in her lap. 

_ Yes. She had a bad dream, but I think it’s alright now. _

There’s a hum in response, and she smiles. “Alice? Would you like to come sleep with us tonight?”

Shyly, she nods, lifting her arms to wrap them around Kara’s neck. She lifts her easily, carefully rising to stand. Alice tucks her head against her shoulder, already settling into her own stasis. 

_ We’re on our way. _


End file.
